


The perks of sharing space

by akachankami



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: He had that mixed look of bewilderment and mild panic masked with a tiny smile on his face, when he saw her approaching, that endeared.





	The perks of sharing space

**Author's Note:**

> Written before S3 in 2015, posted first to ffnet in that period

**I.**

He was standing in the hall contemplating a pair of boots just outside his room's door and he had that mixed look of bewilderment and mild panic masked with a tiny smile on his face, when he saw her approaching, that endeared. She smiled back.

"Back so soon?" He met her at her door a few steps down the hall.

"Soon? It's almost eleven," she countered.

"I was coming to medical," he explained steering her away from her quarters and her earned rest "I was hoping you could take a look at my shoulder?"

She pursed her lips. His brow twitched once like when he was nervous and she sensed the lie hanging in there but he had a hand at the small of her back and for the time being the prospect of having him stripped on her table wasn't completely unappealing compared to an early sleep.

She let him walk her back to medical and never noticed Bellamy retrieving his boots from the hall, or Clarke getting out of the room the boy shared with Kane, kissing him goodnight and promising to have that long due talk with her mother before slipping in her quarters mentally thanking Kane.

**II.**

"I think I pulled a muscle," he said taking his shirt off without any effort.

Abby, standing behind him, smirked to herself and the empty room. She had him sitting on a cot so that she was, for once, looking down at the flexing muscles of his back.

His skin was warm and smooth to the touch and later, if asked, she would never have confirmed the guilty pleasure that was working the tensed knots.

She had to stifle a giggle when he groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as she cracked his spine.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered in a sigh, collecting his shirt "Maybe I should let the young ones do the heavy lifting next time."

She paused, wondering not without amused terror if she could be considered  _heavy_  by any standard. Then she remembered his arms lifting her seemingly effortlessly off the ground in the service bay and that thought alone warranted the mischievous smirk she met him with as he emerged from the collar of his shirt.

So then, later, when Clarke first expressed her desire to bunk with Bellamy instead, she found herself not entirely opposed to the idea of swapping roommates.


End file.
